The present invention relates to an exercise device such as disclosed in the ""039 application. More specifically, the present invention relates to an exercise device that permits multiple exercises to be performed and utilizes the user""s weight as resistance.
The present invention relates to the exercise device disclosed in the ""039 application cited above. The background section of the ""039 application discussed patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,492,520 and 5,577,987) relating to a completely different kind of exerciser that has some superficial structural similarities with respect to the exerciser disclosed therein. More specifically, rather than providing multiple exercises resisted by the user""s weight, the ""520 and ""987 patents aid the user in performing sit-ups.
The ""520 and ""987 patents disclose an abdominal exercise device having a frame structure bent to provide laterally spaced support rails that are connected together at one end to provide a pair of hand grips and terminate at opposite ends in a pair of arm rests. A head support is pivotally suspended from the support rails between the end connection and intermediate rocker portions of the rails. The head support is positioned with respect to the hand grips and the arm supports in order to support the user""s head as the user performs a sit-up. The device enables a user supinely positioned between the intermediate rocker portions of the rails with the user""s neck and head supported on the head support to exercise the abdominal muscles of the user by rocking the frame back and forth. These devices aid the user in performing sit-ups so as to isolate the abdominal muscles and not stress the user""s back or neck.
The present invention is not useful in enabling a user to perform a sit-up. The present invention includes U-shaped rocker elements and a user support but the user support is not a head support and cannot be used to support the user""s head as the user performs a sit-up. Instead, it is used to support a substantial portion of the user""s weight and to move vertically with the user""s weight thereon so as to provide the resistance used in multiple exercises.
Consequently, exercisers of the type disclosed in the ""520 and ""987 patents have only a superficial structural similarity with the present invention. The device of the present invention functions differently than the ""520 and ""987 patents"" devices, the way is different, and the results are different, as will become clearly apparent in the disclosure that follows.
The present invention contemplates exercise devices such as disclosed in the ""039 application which function and achieve results in a manner as indicated above. In accordance with the above, the present invention provides an exercise device comprising a pair of laterally spaced manually movable structures including U-shaped rocker elements having downwardly facing convex surfaces constructed and arranged to be supported on a horizontal surface. A user support structure is connected between the pair of movable structures. The user support structure is constructed and arranged when in an operative starting position to support a user in a supine position wherein the user is disposed in supine relation on the horizontal surface with the knees bent upwardly and the lower back supported on the user support structure disposed adjacent the horizontal surface. The user support structure is also constructed and arranged when in the operative starting position to support a user in a seated position wherein the user is disposed in seated relation on the user support structure disposed adjacent the horizontal surface with legs extended and bent at the knees and the feet resting on the horizontal surface. The pair of laterally spaced manually movable structures include a pair of operatively fixed hand grips disposed in an operative starting position above the horizontal surface at a level to be grasped by a user in the supine position with the arms disposed upwardly and bent at the elbows and a user in the seated position with the arms extending outwardly. The convex surfaces of the rocker elements of the pair of manually movable structures are configured and positioned so that a rearward operative movement of the hand grips away from the operative starting position in a rearward direction will move the user support structure upwardly from the operative starting position thereof. A user in the supine position effects the rearward operative movement of the hand grips in the rearward direction by extending the user""s arms. Such movement is resisted by the user""s supported weight on the user support structure. A return movement is manually resisted by the supported weight of the user on the user support structure. A user in the seated position effects the rearward operative movement of the hand grips in the rearward direction by a pull with palms down and elbows out or a curl with palms up and elbows down. Such movement is resisted by the user""s supported weight on the user support structure. A return movement is manually resisted by the supported weight of the user on the user support structure.
The present invention further provides an exercise device comprising a pair of laterally spaced manually movable structures including U-shaped rocker elements having downwardly facing convex surfaces constructed and arranged to be supported on a horizontal surface. A user support structure is connected between the pair of movable structures. The user support structure is constructed and arranged when in an operative starting position to support a user in a seated position. In the seated position, the user is disposed in seated relation on the user support structure disposed adjacent the horizontal surface with legs extended and bent at the knees and the feet resting on the horizontal surface. The pair of laterally spaced manually movable structures include a pair of operatively fixed hand grips disposed in an operative starting position above the horizontal surface at a level to be grasped by a user in the seated position with the arms disposed outwardly and bent at the elbows. The convex surfaces of the rocker elements of the pair of manually movable structures are configured and positioned so that a forward operative movement of the hand grips away from the operative starting position in a forward direction will move the user support structure upwardly from the operative starting position thereof. A user in the seated starting position effects the forward operative movement by extending the user""s arms and resists such movement by the user""s supported weight on the user support structure. A return movement is manually resisted by the supported weight of the user on the user support structure.
The present invention still further provides an exercise device comprising a pair of laterally spaced manually movable structures including U-shaped rocker elements having downwardly facing convex surfaces constructed and arranged to be supported on a horizontal surface. A user support structure is connected between the pair of movable structures. The user support structure is constructed and arranged when in an operative starting position to support a user in a supine position wherein the user is disposed in supine relation on the horizontal surface with the knees bent upwardly and the lower back supported on the user support structure disposed adjacent the horizontal surface. The pair of laterally spaced manually movable structures include a pair of operatively fixed hand grips disposed in an operative starting position above the horizontal surface at a level to be grasped by a user in the supine position with the arms extended upwardly and outwardly. The convex surfaces of the rocker elements of the pair of manually movable structures are configured and positioned so that a rearward operative movement of the hand grips away from the operative starting position in a rearward direction will move the user support structure upwardly from the operative starting position thereof. A user in the supine position effects the rearward operative movement of the hand grips in the rearward direction by pulling down on the hand grips and resists such movement by the user""s supported weight on the user support structure. A return movement is manually resisted by the supported weight of the user on the user support structure.
The present invention still further provides an exercise device comprising a pair of laterally spaced manually movable structures including U-shaped rocker elements having downwardly facing convex surfaces constructed and arranged to be supported on a horizontal surface. A user support structure is connected between the pair of movable structures. The user support structure is constructed and arranged when in an operative starting position to support a user in a seated position wherein the user is disposed in seated relation on the user support structure disposed adjacent the horizontal surface with legs extended and bent at the knees and the feet resting on the horizontal surface. The user support structure is also constructed and arranged when in an operative starting position to support a user in a reverse seated position wherein the user is disposed in the same manner as in the seated position but in a reverse position on the user support structure. The pair of laterally spaced manually movable structures include a pair of operatively fixed hand grips disposed in an operative starting position above the horizontal surface. The hand grips when in the operative starting position include free ends facing toward one another in spaced relation and a bridging member is selectively telescopically mounted over the hand grips so as to extend in the space therebetween. The bridging member has a cushioned central portion. The configuration and position of the cushioned central portion with respect to the hand grips enables a user in the seated position to grasp the cushioned central portion with the arms disposed outwardly and bent at the elbows. The configuration and position of the cushioned central portion with respect to the hand grips also enables a user in the seated position but with the arms down to move the user""s chest forwardly into the cushioned central portion of the centrally cushioned member. The configuration and position of the cushioned central portion with respect to the hand grips further enables a user in the reverse seated position on the user support structure to move the user""s back rearwardly into the cushioned central portion. The convex surfaces of the rocker elements of the pair of manually movable structures are constructed and arranged so that a forward operative movement of the hand grips away from the operative starting position in a forward direction will move the user support structure upwardly from the operative starting position thereof. A user in the seated position grasping the cushioned central portion effects the forward operative movement by extending the arms outwardly which moves the hand grips away from the operative starting position in the forward direction. Such movement is resisted by the user""s supported weight on the user support structure. A return movement is manually resisted by the supported weight of the user on the user support structure. A user in the seated position but with arms down and the user""s chest moved forwardly into the cushioned central portion of the centrally cushioned member effects the forward operative movement by the continued forward movement of the chest of the user which moves the hand grips away from the operative starting position in the forward direction. Such movement is resisted by the user""s supported weight on the user support structure. A return movement is resisted by chest contact by the supported weight of the user on the user support structure. A user seated in the reverse seated position on the user support structure and the user""s back moved rearwardly into the cushioned central portion effects the forward operative movement by the continued rearward movement of the user""s back which moves the hand grips away from the operative starting position in the forward direction. Such movement is resisted by the user""s supported weight on the user support structure. A return movement is resisted by back contact by the supported weight of the user on the user support structure.
It is a further object to provide different combinations and permutations of the above, including all.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which are a part of this disclosure and which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of this invention.